


I'm not in love

by 2weirdos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hipsters, It's angst but with a lot of fluff, Kissing, M/M, Peter the edgy hipster dude, Thor equals 12 year old girl, Thormato, We're sorry, all the feels, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2weirdos/pseuds/2weirdos
Summary: Thor is the new kid in school. Peters friends all love him immediately. So naturally Peter hates Thor. Even if he is super good looking and sweet. But no, Peter is not in love.





	1. I'm not in love

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this fanfiction comes from the song: I'm not in love, by 10cc. Just a disclaimer: our native language is not English! There might be some grammar mistakes. Also, we know the American school system is very different from the school system in our country. All the information in this fanfiction is based on high school/college movies we’ve seen :)

It started like a normal day. Peter was talking to Gamora about the new Walkman he got, when the principal called him. Peter immediately thought he was in trouble, but he couldn’t think of a reason why. Nervously he knocked on the principal's door. 

“Peter, I want you to meet Thor, he’s new at school. You’ll be his school guide.” Peter sighed deeply, he hated people following him around school. “H ello, I’m Thor! ” The new kid said. Peter looked up. A handsome man, with blue eyes and blond hair looked back at him. He was muscular, and he looked pretty go od in the school uniform. He did look like a jock and Peter didn’t particularly like those. 

“H i ...” Peter said, already regretting coming to  school, or waking up in general. This was going to be a long day. The bell rings. “Wel off you go.” Said the principal and he shooed them out of the office.

Peter felt Thor staring at him and it made him feel very uncomfortable. He started walking towards the cafeteria. “You can sit with me during lunch.” He said with another sigh. He heard Thor walking  behind him, but he didn’t bother to start a conversation, because he knew that it would only make him more annoyed with the dude. This was going to be a long day, he thought again.

* * *

Thor was nervous about going to a new school. He wasn’t very good with new people after all. Especially after what happened at his old school. The principal was talking, but Thor wasn’t really listening. Then someone knocked on the door and Thor woke up from his thoughts. He saw a boy coming in, he was rather cute. He was a bit smaller than Thor, with brown hair and green eyes. He looked a bit nerdy and like he didn’t want to be here.  “Peter, I want you to meet Thor, he’s new at school. You’ll be his school guide.” The principal said. “Hello, I’m Thor!” Thor said and he cringed internally for being introduced twice. Peter didn’t seem to notice, though and Thor felt a bit of relieve.

“Hi...” Peter said, and Thor was glad he broke the silence. “Well of you go” The principal said. Thor obviously didn’t know which way to go, so he stood still in the hallway. He just looked at Peter waiting for him to do something.  “You can sit with me during lunch.” Peter said with a sigh and he began walking away and Thor followed him to what he assumed was the cafeteria. 

The  two  made their way towards a table with 3 people. There were two girls and one guy. One of the girls had long dark hair with purple hair extensions. The other girl had short dark hair with a green clip in it. The boy was really buff. They were in a discussion; the guy was saying he could stand so still he was invisible to the human eye. Thor concluded he wasn’t the brightest. 

The girl with the purple extensions  saw them approaching en waved. Peter waved back at her. Thor wondered if they were a couple. “Hey Peter, who’s that?” The girl asked. “This is Thor a new kid here, Thor these are my friends; that’s Gamora next to her is Mantis and the guy is Drax.” “Hi!” Thor said, taking this opportunity to make new friends. 

Lunch was pretty great, and Thor really liked Peter’s friends and they seemed to like him too. But during  all of this Peter stayed pretty quiet. Thor wondered what was going on in his mind. When the bell rang Thor got, said goodbye to everyone and he walked towards his classroom. He heard someone calling him from behind. “Thor!” Gamora shouted, while Peter was walking next to her. “You have this class together with Peter. Do you want to sit next to him?” “Yes of course!” Thor said happily.

* * *

Peter felt incredibly annoyed with Gamora, he couldn’t believe she made him sit next to Thor during science. When he sat down, he immediately started playing  music, so he didn’t have to talk to Thor. He didn’t like Thor because...Why didn’t he like him again? Oh yeah, because he was acting like a typical jock, and maybe because he was a little too close to his friends. But it wasn’t like Peter was jealous or something. He just thought the guy needed to make his own friends.

The teacher started talking, so Peter pulled out his earbuds. “This is your assignment for the week: Write an essay about bioplastics in which you answer the question: Which starch is the best to use to produce bioplastics (Yes, this is a real thing we did during science. It went wrong...). You’ll have to pair up with the person you’re sitting next to.” 

WHAT??!!!!!! Why was this happening to him? He looked over at Thor. Well, at least one of them was excited. Peter thought he could go to his teacher after class to ask if he could be paired up with someone else.

Thor began pitching ideas. “Let’s begin listing all the starches we know...” Peter  sighed, it was just  one  lesson ,  he could do this. When the bell rang, he went to his teacher. “Sir, is it possible for me to switch partners with somebody?” “No, I’m so sorry, but it’s good for you to learn how to work with people you don’t know that well. You can’t always rely on your friends, Peter.” The teacher said. 

Peter and Thor didn’t share anymore classes that day, which was completely fine by Peter. When Peter finally got home, he sat down on the couch. Thor had really irritated him. He was just too much. Too handsome, Peter’s bisexual ass did know that. But also, too nice. Peter didn’t trust people who were too nice, this his foster dad,  Yondu , taught him. 

Peter stood up and walked towards a little cabinet in the corner of his living room. He looked at photos of  Yondu and of his mom. He really missed them. Suddenly he heard something being knocked over. His  cat  Rocket had knocked over his bonsai tree, Groot. Peter picked Rocket up and he started too pet him. “You always want attention, little guy. Or did you just know that I needed a hug?”


	2. So, if I call you, don't make a fuss, don't tell your friends about the two of us. (be quiet, big boys don’t cry)

One week later Peter still didn’t like Thor. It was slowly getting better, but he still wasn’t fond of the dude. Peter didn’t like the way Thor became very close to his friends. And how he desperately wanted to befriend Peter. Also, how annoyingly handsome he was, bothersome, that guy.

That day he met up with his friends in the cafeteria. Tomorrow was the anniversary of his mom's death. He always hated to be alone on that day. That’s why he planned to ask his friends to come over. “But I have something important to do tomorrow.” Said Mantis. “I’m so sorry.” “Mantis and I are going to the birthday of a great aunt who lives in the Netherlands and she’s here for a few weeks before going back.”  Drax said.  “I have to go murder someone.” Said Gamora. “No, I’m kidding. I have to go to the hospital to visit my sister.” Peter sighed. “Can’t I come with any of you?” He asked. “Oh, come on! Just ask Thor already!” “But...” “No, don’t be such a girl. He is a nice guy!”  Gamora said. At that moment Thor was approaching their table. Peter sighed again. Thor was his only chance of not having a miserable evening tomorrow. Although it was probably going to be terrible with Thor anyway. Peter turned around to Thor “Hey Thor...”

* * *

Thor was very surprised when he got the invitation from Peter. Peter didn’t seem to like him all that much, so it was strange for him to invite Thor over to his house. 

The next day Thor knocked on Peter’s door. Peter opened the door. Thor noticed Peter looked like he hadn’t slept well, or at all. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was messy. But he still managed to look cute. “Hey man, thanks for coming.” Peter said. Thor shrugged; he didn’t mind coming over. He had no plans for today anyway. “None of my friends could make it, so you were kind of my last resort.” Thor deflated a bit when he heard that. He had hoped that Peter had started to think of him as a friend, but it seemed like Peter still didn’t like him. Thor still didn’t understand why. He wanted to improve his relationship with Peter, because he seemed like a nice guy. And he was cute, which didn’t hurt either.

Thor entered Peter’s apartment. He looked around. He saw piles of old records, cassette tapes en posters of well-known music artists from the 80s. “Wow! You must really love your retro music!” Thor said with his mouth wide open. He was met with a glare from Peter. Thor decided to shut up, he didn’t want Peter to hate him even more. “Uhm...What do you usually do on a day like this?” Thor asked Peter, breaking the awkward silence between the two. “Do you want to order pizza?” Peter asked. “Yeah! That would be nice!” Thor said enthusiastically. “I’m always hungry. Take that from me.” Peter laughed. Thor was happy he could make Peter laugh like that.

After a while the atmosphere  became almost friendly, but Peter still a bit preoccupied. Thor wanted to ask about it but decided against it because he didn’t want to make Peter upset. 

Then the pizza arrived. While eating Thor’s eye caught sight of a photo. It was of Peter and a woman Thor didn’t recognize. “Who is that woman in that picture?” He asked. Peter turned around to look at the picture. “Oh... that’s my mom.” Thor immediately regretted asking.  He saw the emotions running over Peter’s face.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Thor asked carefully. “Yeah, I guess. You’d find out anyway.” Peter took a deep breath. “So, it’s my mother's death day today. That's the reason why I asked you over. I guess I don’t like being alone on this day.” “I’m so sorry. How did she die?” “She died of brain cancer, so there was no way to save her. I was very young and the only thing I have left of her is her music. ” 

“I’m so sorry for your loss.” Thor said. There was an awkward silence. Thor didn’t know what to say. “My parents died too...” Thor said, in a failed attempt on making conversation. “Oh...” Peter said. The silence afterwards was even more awkward then the first. “My brother is the only one I have right now.” Thor continued. 

Suddenly they heard a loud crash. It was a cat. “Oh, that’s Rocket. Don’t mind him.” Peter said. “He’s a gift from my foster dad, or he was.” Oh shit, Thor  thought , I messed up. Peter looked like he was on the verge of crying. “I’m sorry. I should’ve kept my mouth shut.” Said Thor quickly. “No, it’s fine.” Peter said. “I guess it’s good to talk about it, at least that’s what I’ve been told. He died two years ago.” The first tears began falling down Peters cheeks. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t cry about it. It’s already been two years.” Peter tried to wipe his tears away, but more kept coming. “It’s okay to cry sometimes.” Thor said. “Why are you so nice to me? I've been so mean to you, so why are you still so nice to me?” Peter asked. “It’s okay. You’re  kind to me now. I forgive easily anyways.” Thor said. “But I feel like I should explain anyway. I just get protective over my friends. Because my parents died and there are times that I’m really scared to lose more important people in my life, it’s childish right?” Peter let out a strangled laugh. “No, it’s not. I understand. My parents died too. Do you remember?” Thor said. A small smile appeared on Peters face.

After they ate their pizza, they decided to watch a movie. Which turned out to be a good idea, because when the movie came to an end, they were both laughing. Neither of them brought the subject of their parents up again. 

At the end of the evening, Thor was getting ready to leave. Then he saw an old polaroid camera. “ Ohh ! That’s a cool camera, can we take a picture with it?” Thor asked.  “Sure...” Peter said.

* * *

When Thor left, Peter looked at the picture. He looked happy on the photo. His evening had been very nice. He was beginning to like Thor more. Peter walked over to the dresser with the pictures of his mother and  Yondu . He put the polaroid against the frame of the photo of his mom. He turned around and sighed, maybe Thor wasn’t as bad as he initially thought. Maybe Gamora was right, he neede d to make new friend s . Thor would be a nice start.


	3. I keep your picture, Upon the wall, It hides a nasty stain that's lying there, So don't you ask me, To give it back, I know you know it doesn't mean that much to me.

The next day Thor walked into math class. He sat down in the back of the class. After a while Gamora walked in and sat next to him. “Did you have a good time last evening?” She asked. “It was... interesting.” Thor said. He had certainly learned a lot about Peter. “We had fun in the end.” “Did he tell you why he invited you?” Gamora asked. “Yes, he did.” Thor said. Gamora seemed surprised by that statement. “Well, he must really like you then.” Thor perked up “Do you think so?” He asked hopefully. “Yes, I’m sure he does.” Gamora answered knowingly. Thor felt a blush creeping up. Did she know how he felt about Peter? “Then you better take care of him, or I will murder you.” Gamora casually said. Thor felt his whole face go red. She did know.

* * *

A week passed by since the evening Thor had visited, and Peter began to like Thor more and more. They spend a lot of time together. Peter's friend s noticed and naturally began to tease him with that.

“You’re going to the library with Thor again?” Drax asked. Peter and his friends were sitting together at a table. “Yeah, we have a free period anyway.” Peter said. “But you used to hate hanging out in the library!” Peter shrugged. He didn’t mind hanging out in the library if it was with Thor. “Everything for your BOYFRIEND, right?” Gamora said with a wink. “He is not my boyfriend!” “Sure, you just happen to spend all your time with him and look at him with the most awed expression.” Gamora said, while making a lovesick face Peter felt his face heat up. “I do not look at him like that!” Then Thor came over to their table. “Oh look, your boyfriend is here to pick you up for your date.” Drax said. Peter just laid his head down on the table to avoid looking at Thor, who had heard them talk. “W-what?” Thor said. He could hear Thor was flustered. Peter decided it was enough. He stood up, took Thor’s arm and dragged him away from  the table. 

They sat down at a table in the library. Thor’s face was still bright red, and Peter had a feeling his face wasn’t any different. “What was that about?” Thor asked. “I-I don’t know.” Peter said, feeling uncomfortable. “They just like teasing me. It's not like anything they said was true.” Peter said without looking up. He could feel his face redden again, although he didn’t understand why. “oh okay, that’s... good.” Thor said. Peter looked up. Thor looked highly uncomfortable and, for  a brief moment , almost disappointed. But it was gone so fast Peter doubted he saw it correctly. Because what was there to be disappointed about?  ** **

The next day Thor was hanging out at Peters apartment. Peter was laying on his bed with a book and Thor was sitting on the ground with his phone. “Hey, I heard there was going to be a party at Tony’s house. Are you going?” Thor suddenly asked. “I  dunno , I don’t really like parties.” Peter answered. “Aww, come on! Go this time, for me!” Thor said. He looked up at Peter with the biggest puppy eyes Peter had ever seen. He thought back at the teasing words of his friends. He felt his cheeks warming up. He quickly hid behind his book. “Fine, I’ll go.” Peter said. “Great! We can go together if you want!” Thor said excitedly. He really looked like a giant puppy. “Okay. Let’s go together then.” Peter confirmed. “I’ll pick you up at 8!” Thor said.

It was the day of the party and almost 8, but Peter was still fussing about his outfit. He wondered what he was so worried about. Maybe he wanted to look good for Thor. Peter quickly pushed away that thought. It was no use to think about it now. When Peter finally picked out an outfit, the doorbell rang. He opened the door and there stood Thor. He looked absolutely dashing! He was wearing tight jeans and a leather jacket. “Let’s go!” Thor said. He turned around and he started to walk towards his car. Damn, that ass looks good in those jeans , Peter thought, mentally slapping himself for thinking that. Why would he though? He quickly followed Thor to the car. He’d think about it later. His plan was just to enjoy the evening. 

* * *

Peter looks pretty good tonight, Thor thought when they stepped into his car. “Shit! I forgot my phone.” Peter suddenly said. “I’m going back inside. Do you want to come with me?” “Sure.” Thor said. They got out of the car. When they went into the apartment Thor noticed the polaroid of him and Peter. It was on the cabinet next to the picture of Peters mom. “Oh, you put our picture next to the picture of your mom!” Thor said, pointing at the polaroid. “That’s really nice.” “Yeah, you’re a good friend.” Peter said. When Thor heard the word friend, he felt a little disappointed. Thor decided to ignore that feeling. He should be happy that he was Peters friend. “Let’s go.” Peter said, when he finally found his phone. Thor nodded. He pushed his thoughts away. He would enjoy this party with Peter. 

When they arrived at the party, they met up with Gamora, Drax and Mantis. “Now we’re all here, let’s get some drinks.” Gamora said. The whole group moved to the kitchen. “Do you want to go dancing?” Peter asked Thor, after they got their drinks. “Nah, I suck at dancing. I’m sorry!” Thor answered. He didn’t really trust himself around Peter, even though he liked dancing. Peter looked kind of disappointed, but then shrugged and walked away.

When Peter started dancing, Thor kept looking at him .  “You think he’s handsome, right?” Gamora asked. “Yeah, I do. But he’d never date me.” Thor said, looking kind of sad. Gamora looked at him with a knowing look. “I’m not so sure about that.” She said. “Ugh, I’m going to get another drink.” And with that Thor walked away from Gamora. He had already decided that a relationship with Peter was impossible. 

Two hours later, Thor had drunk a little bit too much. Okay, maybe he was close to wasted. Everyone was dancing, and Thor sat lonely on a couch. He saw Peter dancing with a girl he didn’t know. He felt himself become jealous of her, so he decided to  go to the dancefloor.

* * *

Peter had felt a bit disappointed when Thor said he didn’t want to dance. Then this nice girl came to him and after talking for a while, he started dancing with her. Sometime later, he noticed someone standing behind him. He turned around and saw Thor. “Hey! Haven’t seen you around.” Peter said surprised. Thor didn’t answer him. Instead he just looked angry at the girl Peter was dancing with. The girl looked uncomfortable and said she had to go. Peter turned back to Thor. “What was that about?” He asked. Thor shrugged. “I didn’t like her.”  He simply said. When Thor came closer to Peter, Peter could smell the stench of alcohol coming from Thor. “How much have you been drinking?” Peter asked. “Not that much. Just a few shots.” “Thor, you’re extremely drunk! Are you okay?” Peter looked worried. “Let’s go home. You can stay with me for the night.” Peter told Thor. Thor vaguely answered. He does look wrecked, Peter thought. 

It took a lot of afford to get Thor in the car. He kept mumbling things Peter couldn’t understand and he was super clingy for some reason. Peter drove them to his own apartment, and he helped Thor inside. He laid Thor on the couch. “Thanks.” Thor softly said. “I’m sorry for this.” Peter smiled at him. “It’s okay. That’s what friends are for right?” Peter cringed at his own words. “But I don’t want to be friends.” He heard Thor say. “What? You don’t like me anymore?” Peter asked jokingly. Thor looked at him with a serious face. “I love you Peter.” Peter froze, he  fucking  what?


	4. I am in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probs to our friend for writing the kissing part, because of major awkwardness :)

When Thor woke up, his head hurt a lot. Which was not really a surprise after the amount he drank last night. Slowly he stood up from the couch. He winced when he felt the pain in his head worsen. When he walked to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water, he felt so dizzy that it was hard for him to make it to the kitchen. “Are you okay?” Peter asked while rushing to help him. Peter put Thor’s arm around his shoulder to help him to the kitchen. He dropped Thor in one of his hipster chairs. “So... how are you feeling?” Peter asked while turning back to the stove. He was making toast. “Alright, I suppose. But my head is killing me, and everything from last night is really hazy.” “So, you don’t remember anything?” Peter asked. He almost seemed relieved about it. Weird. “No, did I do something strange?” Thor asked cautiously. “Oh no, it’s nothing really. Here, have a glass of water.” Peter said, but Thor could see the tips of his ears turn red. “Why are you being weird?” Thor asked. “Is there something wrong?” “WHAT? Noooo... I’m not being weird!” “Well there is clearly something you’re not telling me!” Thor regretted saying it so loud, his headache was coming back. Peter could clearly see it because he said it was better to go rest for a little while. “I’ll tell you more once you feel better.” Peter told him.

Thor woke up again. “Good afternoon!” Peter said, looking at Thor from over his phone. “It’s already afternoon?!” Thor said surprised. Peter laughed, but then his face became serious. “I have to ask you something.” “Okay...” Thor looked confused. “Yesterday evening you said something to me. I don’t really know if you remember though.” Peter said awkwardly. “What are you talking about?” Thor asked. “You said some things you know...” Peter said. He didn’t meet Thor’s eyes. “Did I offend you or something. Because if I did, I’m sorry.” Thor said. He didn’t want to destroy his friendship with Peter because of alcohol. “No, you just...” Peter muttered quietly, still looking at the floor. “What?” “You said you love me.” Thor felt his cheeks warm up. He did what?! It was official  now, he would never touch any kind of alcohol ever again. 

“It was probably meant as a joke. Let’s not make a big deal out of it.” Peter assured him. “You were pretty drunk. And, I mean, you could never love me anyway.” “But I do. I do love you!” Thor argued, feeling his face become redder and redder. He looked at Peters face. Expecting to see  a reaction . The reality hit him. He had certainly done it now, hadn’t he? 

* * *

Peter looked at Thor. His cheeks were red. The  Thormato . He looked so cute that way. Peter realized he has found Thor cute for a long time now. Last night, after Thor had said he loved Peter, he fell asleep immediately. Peter however couldn’t sleep that night. His thoughts kept going back to those words Thor had said. He thought about it all night, not sure what he would do or say to Thor. He looks over at Thor. Thor looks like he’s having a mental break down. And Peter realizes that he does like Thor, then Peter smiles to himself. Was it ever really a question? 

Peter walks towards Thor. Thor is still on the couch. Peter sits himself down and looks at Thor. He starts to lean in, and his face is now  really close to Thor. Thor looks at him surprised and starts to lean away a bit. Thor says: ‘What are you doing?’, but Peter doesn’t answer him. Peter grins and pushes Thor so that he is lying on his back. Peter is towering above him and puts each of his hands next to one side of Thor. And before Thor could say anything Peter presses his lips against his and they start making out. They switch positions and now Thor is lying on top of Peter. The feeling was incredible, and Peter was surprised of how much he had wanted this. Thor starts pulling Peters shirt over his head and Peter does the same with Thor. Thor kisses Peter one more time and then he picks him up and brings him to Peters room. When they came there Thor threw him on the bed. Peter was lying there, helpless because of Thor’s strong arms. Thor started kissing Peter in his neck and Peter kisses him back. He felt this kind of electricity shoot through his whole body. This was without a doubt the best thing he had ever experienced. 

* * *

Thor opened his eyes and looked at Peter. Peter caught his stare and stared back into the blue eyes that he  loved , and he knew that he wanted to be with this person forever.


End file.
